Mending
by FanFictionWriter14
Summary: Summary AmyTyAmy’s dreams are coming true, she has her horses, her degree, a second chance to show Lou she can make it on her own. But what happens when Amy’s life suddenly spins out of control? Who will she fall back on? With Lou gone and unreachable, Am
1. Chapter 1

Summary Amy/Ty

Amy's dreams are coming true, she has her horses, her degree, a second chance to show Lou she can make it on her own. But what happens when Amy's life suddenly spins out of control? Who will she fall back on? With Lou gone and unreachable, Amy feels alone and wishes she could get one more chance with her true love. Will Ty take Amy back after all he's been through? Will these two finally mend their broken hearts? Amy anticipates an old Ty, but she finds someone who is cold. Will Amy reach into Ty's heart and mend it or will he be forever lost?

Read next chapters to find out!

AU: It's my first fan-fic so bare with me on this one! Please review, so I know what I need to work on.


	2. AU

Author's Note

Hello, I'm currently looking for a beta, I am also taking over GothMusic4Me's story, At First Glance. The characters are either hers or Lauren Brookes. In the later chapter I may introduce a few new characters later on in the story. The beginning plot is GothMusic4Me, but I reserve the right to change the plot at any point.


	3. Chapter 2

Amy's voice filled the air, as she screamed. Sundance pranced around happily. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" She ran to the fence to find her grandpa. She screamed for help! Thinking fast she dialed 911 and they promised they would be right out. Quickly hanging up she saw him look at her as he gray eyes filled up with tears. She knew it was only a matter of time before he died. Silently she prayed "Please God don't take him from me too. You took my mom already. If you do I'll never be angry again, I'll be the most perfect person. Just don't take my grandpa too!" She sobbed quietly while holding him. She wished Ty hadn't moved. She shook her head, thinking to herself. '_Don't go there again Amy. He broke his promise. What he did is unforgivable. He left without saying goodbye._' It had been a long three years. With Lou gone and grandpa having heart problems, she hadn't had time to think about Ty. At night she thought about him, and cried herself to sleep. "Grandpa…When you see mom, tell her that I love her" She sobbed into her hands. She approached the ambulance, her cheeks smeared with tears. "It's too late! You're always too late!" She yelled in between sobs. They nodded and went to get his body. His last words haunted her. "Ty doesn't break promises, he loves you." His words stung her almost like he had slapped her. "He broke this one grandpa" She said quietly wondering what to do now. Heartland was her dream, but could she stand losing Grandpa and Mom. Without Lou it was near impossible. Without Ty, it's not worth it. Silently she walked into the house and arranged for a funeral.


	4. PLEASE READ

First off, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews! As you may know, I'm taking over AFG. I'll try to update soon...Schools really hectic right now so I'm trying to juggle school, my home life (which is always crazy) my social life (which is beyond words, a friend of mines mom just died. She had breast cancer for about 5 years. We all knew she was dying and in the end she died very peacefully in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

The phone awoke Amy. She wondered what time it was. She hadn't eaten for what seemed like days. Only leaving the house long enough to take care of the horses and visit the funeral home. Then she went to sleep. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she ignored the phone snuggling in deeper into her grandpa's comforter. For the millionth time she wished Ty was here. The phone continued to ring and ring. "Go away!" she screamed to the phone. '_Great now you're talking to objects!_' She heard someone leave a message "**_Amy, I just heard……Amy pick up the phone…I know you're hurting, Amy….I'm sorry…for everything." _**Amy jumped out of bed replaying that message. It was Ty, he hadn't said, but she would know that voice anywhere. She collapsed on the floor in a fetal position as she cried. "Mom, why did you leave me?" she asked out loud as if by some magical power could answer her. A knock on the door brought Amy's attention back to reality. Quickly wiping her eyes she stood up, straightening her clothes out she approached the door.

"Hey….." A voice said from the other side of the door. Amy opened it and stood there gaping as she saw Ty.

"…Get out!" She shrieked as she ran past him. Tears blurred her vision as she angrily wiped them away. '_Why did you come back?_' She wondered right before she crashed into him.

"I'm sorry" Ty muttered into her hair soothingly.

Amy woke up with a jolt. The dream was so real, she could almost feel Ty holding her, but she knew that's all it was. "Get over yourself, Ty stopped caring about you the day he walked out that door and into Ashley Grant's arms." She snapped talking out loud to herself again. "He knocked her up, he paid the price,." '_he said he was drunk if that counts_' She told herself. She shook her head bitterly. "It doesn't matter that they never worked out, he left without a second glance, promising he would make things like they use to be. "Perfect way of making things right again, Ty" She muttered bitterly before heading out to her truck for the funeral. Her black skirt blew slightly as she climbed in. Her outfit consisted of a black lacey skirt a simple black polka dotted shirt and dress shoes. She listened as the funeral proceeded and people came to give there condolences to Lou and her. Finally it ended and it was time to go to the graveyard to bury him. '_Bury Ty with him, Ty is as dead to you as Grandpa is._' She told herself, willing herself not to cry. '_Why did you leave me so soon?_' She wondered to herself while a single tear rolled down her cheek. Amy's eyes scanned the crowd, her eyes falling on a tall guy, Ty. "Ty" She muttered before glancing away. Instead of waiting for everyone to leave Amy darted to her truck. She drove all the way home doing about 90 m/h. "Why did you come back?" She whispered as tears streaked her face. Silently she grabbed Spindleberry's tack and tacked him up quickly. She silently warmed him up before turning him out to the trails. She saw Ty's truck and urged spindleberry into a canter. The last thing she saw before she fell to the ground was Ty screaming. Then she hit the ground with a thud. Blood surrounded her right before she went unconscious.


	6. Chapter 4

Amy's mind drifted as she opened her lips, parting them slightly trying to force words out of her dry mouth. "Ty……" a single tear fell from her ghostly white face. Lou was at her side in an instant.

"Amy! What is it? Are you in pain? Do you need some more painkillers?" Lou asked once again playing the roll of her protective sister.

Amy shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Everything was fuzzy...she tried again, "Ty…"

Lou glanced at her. "What Amy you're not making sense, talk to me please!" She pleaded with her.

Amy turned away, "Ty…fu-funeral" She said her voice quivering. She blinked back several more stray tears.

"Amy" a voice from the past whispered. "I'm here." In a second Ty was back where he belonged, at her side.

"NO!" She said turning away.

Ty looked taken back, but backed away slightly, looking at Lou for some explanation. "Amy. We'll be right back okay?" Lou told her sister. They left without waiting for her reply. Lou shot Ty a look.

After the door was shut, Lou laid into him. "What do you think you're doing? You leave Amy broken hearted without so much as a 'goodbye' or 'sorry Amy but Ashley's richer so I think I'll stick it out with her!" She snapped.

Ty stood there, "that's not what happened and you know it!" he yelled angrily. "_That's what it looks like. You never said why you left." _

"_**Shut up! What was I supposed to say, 'sorry Amy, but I cheated on you with Ashley, and got her pregnant.'"**_

"_It would have been better than nothing." _

"_**You need to tell her!"**_

"_I can't, what am I supposed to tell her?"_

"_**Start with the truth for a change."**_

"Ty….Ty….you're not listening to a word I'm saying!" Lou snapped at him although she softened her voice when she saw the look on Ty's face. It was a look of pain, and a touch of anger.

"Lou….I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have just left, I shouldn't have done a lot of things, but I did them and I can't take them back. Although, I wish with every ounce of my soul that I could! I hurt Amy and not a day goes by that I don't hate myself for it! So don't start Lou! It's not like you've never hurt her before! What about when you chose your father over your mother and her?! So don't go preaching to me!" Ty yelled trying to keep calm, but yet his voice quavered.

"Then why? Why did you leave her? Why didn't you write a letter, an e-mail or even a call?! Why did you just disappear? You just left Ty. She cried for days!" She asked, trying to understand. "What aren't you telling us?" She asked softer.

"I wish I could tell you Lou, I really do, but I can't" He said.

Amy laid there in the bed taking in their exchange. Tears rolled down her face remembering those days after he had left.

**Flashback Begins**

"Why did he leave? I don't understand! What's so great about Ashley?" She asked trying to understand. Tears rolled down her face. It had been two weeks and still no word from Ty. He never even put in his two week notices for work.

"I know darling….." Lou's words cooed into her ears.

"No! You don't know Lou! He picked Ashley over me! I thought he loved me, but he didn't! He used me, made me believe in everything he said! He made me whole; he picked up the broken pieces of my heart when mom died! He held me when I was wishing that you hadn't picked dad over me! You don't get that! You don't know how it feels to be second choice!" Amy cried into her pillow, angry at herself for caring so much, and for blaming everything on Lou. It's true the things she said, but she had never voiced them.

Lou shrikes back, "You think I picked dad over you? I thought it was temporary! I never thought that you would chose mom! If I would have known that it was going to be forever I would have never stayed! When I realized that it was permanent there was nothing I could do!" tears rolled down her face. "Amy, I would never wish…You told Ty all this didn't you? That's why he said that I've hurt you! Oh Amy am I so terrible? Do you hate me for staying? Why did you leave? You could have been happy with dad!"

Amy shook her head, "No, you _were _happy, that's why. It was too crowded and dad always liked you better. Things work out for a reason. Get on with your life; stop trying to make up for lost time."

Lou looked at her, "What are you saying?"

Amy looked back at her forcing words past the lump in her throat. "I'm telling you that you are married, you are barely home. You need to focus on your marriage. You're fired"

Lou glanced at her hurt, then angry. "Is that it? Just because Ty hurt you you're going to shut the rest of us out?" Amy didn't respond. "Is this what you want Amy, really truly?

Amy's voice cracked. "Yes"

Lou stood up glancing back, "You're going to miss me, but when you decide to come back live among the living I'll be here. I'm a phone call away." She forced the words out and left. The door closed with a _thud_.

**End of Flashback**

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews. Please no flames. If you don't like it, don't read it! Common sense, I'm not holding a gun to your head and making you read it! Anyone with ideas submit them and I'll see if I can insert them into the story! Adios! Chaos!-Ame


	7. Important Update

Author's Note

Hello everyone! Okay so here's the deal. I started this story the beginning of my freshman year. I am now done with high school, married and 37wks pregnant! I married a soldier who is currently deployed, so I want to get back into writing. I am so grateful for all the support you have shown me, and the patience (I mean really 5 yrs and no updates? That's horrible even for me.). Hopefully, my writing skills have evolved since the beginning of my story. Please look for a new chapter by the end of the week! I promise longer chapters, and to use spell check! Once again, thank you to all the people who took time to read the beginning of my story.

Oh, and one more thing! It's been a long time so the flow of the story might have changed. I think I still have a general idea of where I was going with the story, but if not and some of the details aren't the same. I'm very sorry! I might go back and add to some of the previous chapters or change some details. Once again, thanks and have a great day!

Yours truly,

Amy


End file.
